Changes
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki finally defeated Aizen but the cost in doing so was the loss of his Soul Reaper powers at first Ichigo was happy he could have a normal life but it didn't last long he started to resent Uryu, Chad and Orihime for doing what he should have been doing Protecting everyone. hated being so useless that is until he meets Ikumi Unagiya she runs an odd jobs business and sh
1. Pent Up Aggression And Feeling Useless

**Changes Part 1 Pent Up Aggression And Feeling Useless**

 **Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki finally defeated Aizen but the cost of doing so was the loss of his Soul Reaper powers at first Ichigo was happy he could have a normal life but it didn't last long he started to resent Uryu, Chad and Orihime for doing what he should have been doing Protecting everyone he was still friends with them but hated being so useless that is until he meets Ikumi Unagiya she runs an odd jobs business and she takes him on but what happens when she becomes attracted to Ichigo**

 **Kido's/Inner Hollow**

 _Inner Thoughts_

It's been a month since Ichigo defeated Aizen and in doing so losing his powers, not only his Soul Reaper powers but the gift of seeing spirits.

Years ago he hated the gift it was tiresome and annoying, now, it's different as well as losing his gifts he also lost his friends from the Soul Society.

Another strange thing happened when he lost his powers, he fell into a month-long coma.

When he awoke he was different, at first, he was happy no, running out of school to fight hollows, no, having to help wayward spirits, no, late night hollow hunting, no, he was just a normal 16-year old.

He was fine with that, he spent more time with his sisters Karin, especially not that he knew why of course. She knows why she wants to be close with her brother she saw him several times fighting and she was worried about him but now he lost his powers she was happy. Yuzu also enjoyed spending time with her older brother.

His dad seemed happier, but he knows more than Karin and Yuzu about what their older brother went through. No father wants to see his son fight monsters and Rogue Soul Reapers and Human Vampires and gods know's what.

As well as his family he also spent time with his friends Keigo, and Mizuiro, and occasionally Tatsuki, they occasionally spar with each other. This went on for about two months until everything changed. Uryu, Chad, and Orihime still fought hollows and at first, he left them to it what exactly could he do. Unfortunately, that's what started his road to misery.

His whole life he has been a protector, ever since his mother died he's gone out of his way to protect people, whether it's his sisters or his friends, but now he can't do anything, yeah he can beat up thugs because his body through training has made him strong but that's all he can do, he started to resent Uryu, Chad, and Orihime for doing what he should have been doing.

Apart from meeting his friends and sparring with Tatsuki his life was pretty mundane, he started getting into fights with the thugs actually searching for them for something to do. At school his rep as a delinquent only soured, he'd come to school with black eyes or cuts all over his fingers or face one time he has his arm bandaged up where a thug was able to slash his arm.

His friends noticed this but couldn't get through to him, He fought thugs because he could and because, thugs, are just that thugs, and it's about time they got threatened, and what better person than Ichigo Kurosaki, Karakura High's Delinquent.

One time when he's walking down the street he happens to hear a women arguing with someone, he's about to ignore it thinking it's probably a domestic argument until at the corner of his eye he sees one of the guys punch the women in the gut, and being the protector he always wanted to be, he went to help.

The women's on her knees winded from the punch, the man who punched her grins "I'm not going to ask you again Ikumi, we want our money."

She looks up "And I already told you, I don't need your help, I don't need your protection, your just thugs trying to threaten people, well I'm not giving in to your demands."

The man sighs "Hey Kenzo pick her up."

Kenzo picks her up and grabs her arms and pins them behind her back whilst the other man smirks "I think you need more persuasion, I know I think we'll do what the Yakuza do when they do something wrong, hold out her hand Kenzo, I think I'll cut off one of her fingers."

Ikumi's eyes go wide at that, she's stronger than this, so why are her legs like jelly, this can't be happening.

The guy with the knife smirks at her "Say goodbye to your fing.. Before he can finish he's sent flying into the fence with his face getting caved in by a fist connecting to the side of his face.

Ikumi looks the guys at the guy he's out cold from one punch. She looks who's saved her and sees a kid maybe 15 years old with Orange spiky hair.

The one called Kenzo lets her go "Shit, it's Kurosaki." He starts to back away but trips over his own feet and falls to the floor. When he looks forward he sees someone's stood in front of him he looks up and gulps, that delinquent kid Kurosaki's staring down at him.

Ichigo picks him up by the scruff of his jumper then knees him in the gut, and follows up with a haymaker to the face, knocking him out cold, Ichigo smirks "Pathetic punks."

Ikumi's staring at Ichigo, she's heard of Ichigo, before, the angry delinquent kid who beats up thugs and bullies because he can, She thinks _He's a strong kid._

Ichigo glances at her once before turning away and starts to walk off, Ikumi, finally speaks "Hey."

Ichigo looks over his shoulder "What."

Ikumi smirks "I had it under control you know."

He scoffs "Sure you did, so when were you going to act, before or after, he cut your finger off, no need to thank me."

He then continues walking and she smirks "Punk ass kid, so I finally meet the delinquent Ichigo Kurosaki, I must say not bad kid." She looks at the two thugs and sighs "Damn idiots never learn." She looks back where Ichigo left and smirks "Until we meet again, and we will meet again."

Ichigo sighs as he continues walking home "Damn thugs, protection racquets now, what do they think they are the fucking mafia."

He smirks and continues walking, he finally gets home he goes to the bins and picks up the bin lid then opens the door, Isshin, immediately goes to hit him with a cannonball headbutt but ends up meeting a dustbin lid instead, Ichigo then steps over him and enters the house.

He goes straight to his room ignoring Yuzu, who tries to welcome him home she pouts when he doesn't even acknowledge her and just walked up to his room.

When he gets to his room he slams his door, and kicks off his shoes, before lying on his bed, he grabs his iPod and starts listening to music. When Karin knocks on the door he doesn't hear her she opens the door and sees him on his bed.

She sighs It's been two months since he came out of his month-long coma, and for the first few weeks he seemed to be happy, a caring brother, she had her brother back, but then things changed.

He became more withdrawn, he must miss his old life, why does he have to be such an idiot, why does he have to risk his life to save everyone, what about himself he'll put his body on the line to protect everyone he's saved many people but who will save him from himself.

She walks over to his bed and nudges him, He opens his eyes and stares at her "What."

She sighs "Dinners ready, why did you ignore Yuzu."

He sighs "I'm not hungry."

She sighs "At least come downstairs and socialize."

He sighs "Why, can't you eat without me being there."

She shakes her head "Your such a Jerk you know that, so what if you lost your Soul Reaper powers, get over it."

He sits up "Wait, you know about me being a Soul Reaper."

She nods "Yea."

He sighs "Sit." She sits next to him on the bed "So when did you find out."

She shrugs "A few months ago, I saw you in that black suit thing, with that massive sword fighting some creature."

He looks at her "Does dad and Yuzu know."

She shakes her head "Yuzu, no dad, who knows, I worried about you risking your life, always have to save people at the risk of your own life, I've seen your body, you're full of scars, and there not from fighting thugs, well some are."

He sighs "Karin, at first I was glad I lost my powers, no more responsibilities, but now I miss that life Uryu, Chad, and Orihime do all the fighting now, it should be me."

She sighs "Don't you have any confidence in them." When Ichigo doesn't answer and looks away she sighs "You don't."

He sighs "They can hold their own, but what if something major happened, none of them could even beat an Espada, even Rukia struggled."

She sighs "So that's it, Ichigo Kurosaki, is crying like a baby because he lost his powers well I'm glad you lost them, your 16, your a kid, not a warrior. Tell me, do you resent your friends."

When he doesn't answer she sighs "You jerk, you have no faith in them and you resent them I can't believe you."

She gets off the bed and storms out of the room and slams the door. He watches her go and sighs then lies back down and continues listening to music.

Several days later it's Saturday he's walking through Karakura, Tatsuki canceled their sparring match because she was hanging out with Orihime, so he has nothing to do, and since the argument, with Karin, they haven't spoken.

She's mad at him, and he's mad at her, she has no idea what he's been through, what sacrifices he's had to endure, to keep people safe, keep her safe, maybe he doesn't have faith in his friends but there not strong enough he knows that.

Chad's strong but what happened when they went to rescue Rukia, who was the first to be taken out, Chad, when they went to rescue Orihime who was the first taken out Chad.

Orihime hates to fight, is she miraculously going to change the way she is because he's not there, like hell she will, her hearts in the right place but it's also a problem, and having no faith well she didn't have faith in him or she wouldn't have run off causing the Soul Society to call her a traitor, and he had to go after her and rescue her.

Then there's Uryu, the arrogant Quincy, so full of himself lost his powers and caused more problems than ever, running off and getting himself captured, by the damn Bounts, then because of his damn Quincy pride.

He almost caused the Soul Society and everyone in it to be destroyed and yet again who stepped up he did he killed Jin Kariya. When Rukia was being executed who rescued her, He did.

 _When Aizen made his attack who fought him he did and paid the price. So what if he's arrogant he can back up his actions can Uryu, Chad, and Orihime I think not._

He's just come out of a newsagent with a drink when he bumps into someone he notices that it's that women from a few days ago. She grins "I knew I'd meet you again."

Ichigo rolls his eyes "Oh yay, I have an admirer lets jump for joy."

She smirks "I wouldn't go that far, so what you up to."

He sighs "Besides talking to you."

She nods "Besides that."

He shrugs "Clearing my head."

She nods "Of what."

He sighs "Why do you want to know."

She smirks "You know you can stop being an arsehole."

He smirks "Oh really, so you know my name, what's yours, or should I just call you jelly legs."

She raises an eyebrow "It's half term for you right."

He nods "Yea so."

She grins "You want a job."

He looks at her "A job, what kind of job, I don't even know your name lady."

She grins "Oh Ikumi Unagiya."

Ichigo nods "Oh, you own that Eel shop right."

She sighs "It's not an eel shop, I run and odd jobs business."

He nods "OK, and what you want me to work for you, why would I want to do that, I've got better things to do over the half term than working."

She grins "You get paid by me, what else are you going to do, run around searching for bullies to beat up, is that all you do, I know all about you, Karakura High's school delinquent, the kid who walks around town getting into trouble, fighting because he wants to."

Ichigo rolls his eyes "So you're an admirer and my number one fan how nice for you."

She smirks "Has anyone told you your an arsehole."

He smirks "I believe you did a few minutes ago and my sister probably thinks I'm an arsehole also."

She nods "You two have a fight." He nods but doesn't elaborate so she drops it "So how about it, you wanna work for me."

He sighs "Doing what exactly, you do odd jobs, but what type of odd jobs assassinations, that type of thing."

She grins "Are you always this angry, no we don't do that, well not yet anyway, we I mean I do many jobs, mowing lawns, Finding lost animals, finding rare items, for clients, even had to investigate someone once."

He smirks "A private dick aye, how much money are we talking about here."

She grins "You know, you're not really supposed to talk about money in an interview."

He smirks "I thought we were talking, do I look like I'm wearing a suit."

She grins "No you look like your wearing black jeans a red t-shirt and a black hoodie with the number 15 on it."

He grins "How very observant of you."

She grins "So we got a deal."

He raises an eyebrow "When did we make a deal."

She sighs _This guy is so tiresome_ She grins "OK you want a job or not."

He sighs "Do I have to wear a uniform."

She grins "No."

He nods "I see, fine when do you want me to start."

She grins "Good, well stop by the shop in let's say." She looks at her watch "Two hours time I have to run an errand some guy wants this ghost repellent charm haven't been able to find any shops that do that type of thing."

Ichigo smirks "Follow me I know a place."

She nods "You do."

He nods "Yea a shop run by this pervy guy in green I call him Mr. Hat And Clogs you'll know what I mean when you see him."

She nods "Lead the way then Ichigo-San."

He nods and they walk to the shop, They walk in silence they walk for about 10 minutes before they get to the shop.

Jinta's outside he sees Ichigo "Oh it's carrot top."

Ichigo snarls "Can it Beetroot."

He walks right past Jinta, Ikumi smirks "You know him."

Ichigo nods "Yea, he's an obnoxious little brat."

She nods "OK."

They head inside the shop Ichigo sighs "Hey Hat And Clogs get out here."

Ikumi smirks "You got a way with words" Ichigo just snorts.

Urahara enters the shop "Ah Kurosaki-San, what do I owe the pleasure."

Ichigo sighs "Can it Ikumi your up."

 _Urahara notices Ikumi and sees her tits_ _ _Oh my what nice big tits you have almost as big as Yoruichi's__

Ikumi steps up "You do Ghost repellent charms and stuff like that."

Urahara nods "Why yes." He shows Ikumi what he's got and she buys one of each item. Urahara smiles and asks for a large amount.

Ichigo sighs "Stop being an extortionist that's too much and you know it."

Urahara sighs "Kurosaki-San why so angry."

Ikumi smirks "It doesn't matter my client said pay as much as it takes to get what he wants."

Ichigo scoffs "Who's your client, Don Kanoji."

She nods "Yea, how did you know."

Ichigo rolls his eyes "The guy's a fraud."

She shrugs "Still, he asked for this stuff so he gets it, he said the price was not an option."

Ichigo sighs "Yea, but that idiot will over charge you now."

Urahara sighs "Kurosaki-San, you wound my pride."

Ichigo scoffs "What pride, you're a pervert and an extortionist." Ichigo sighs and leaves the shop "I'll meet you at the shop later"

She nods "OK."

Ichigo walks out and walks off, Urahara nods "You know him."

Ikumi nods "I know of him mainly, he kind of saved my life, so I've given him a job."

Urahara nods __Still the protector__ They agree on a price and she leaves.

Yoruichi steps out "Ichigo's seriously angry I guess he's not adjusting to normal life."

Urahara nods "No, from what Uryu's told me he's angry, he gets into fights more often, he's distanced himself from Uryu, Chad, and Orihime and he's more feared than ever."

Yoruichi nods "I see this isn't good."

Urahara nods "I know, he never wanted what he had, and now he's got a normal life he doesn't want it."


	2. New Job

**Changes Part 2 New Job**

 **Summary: This Chapter sees Ichigo start his new job with a tough first assignment is it too much for the former Soul Reaper**

 **A/N: Sexual tension in this chapter so enjoy Ikumi is a bit OOC but oh well**

 **Kido's/Inner Hollow**

 _Inner Thoughts_

Ichigo heads back home after leaving Ikumi at Urahara's Shouten, it's a hot day and he needs to change his clothes and take a cold shower.

Luckily he knows Karin's out with her friends playing football, and he's rather glad, he can't be bothered arguing with her again. Yuzu's out shopping with dad hopefully they won't be home.

When he opens the front door his thoughts are proved right when the house is deserted. He quickly heads up stairs and heads into the shower a nice cold shower.

He sighs "Life's a drag." He stays in the shower for 10 minutes before getting out and wrapping a towel around him before heading to his room to get changed into fresh clothes.

Not for Ikumi, although it would look better turning up in fresh clothes not clothes covered in sweat. He looks at his watch _25 Minutes to get to the shop_. He sighs and remembers Hat And Clogs and sighs "How much did you overcharge her you pervert.

He jogs down the stairs and makes himself a quick sandwich before leaving, He's in no hurry, and he has 20 minutes to get there, and the shops just over 10 minutes away.

He makes good time and gets there with eight minutes to spare. He steps in the shop and sees Ikumi, behind the counter. He leans against the wall "I'm here."

She looks over her shoulder "I see that."

He rolls his eyes "So what now."

She smirks "Now we get to work."

He nods "OK, doing what."

She looks at a list of jobs "Well this job should be a good one" She walks over to him and passes him a file and he flips it open.

"So a client wants a limited edition book, So what, there's book shops around, surely they have a copy you could buy."

She grins "Actually I've checked, none of them have this book, only one person does in the whole of Japan, you have to go to Tokyo, this woman has the book, I want you to buy it off her."

He scoffs "So, you go and speak with this woman."

She smirks "I would, but I have business here that acquires my immediate attention and as my new employer this is your first job."

He sighs "And what if she won't budge on any price."

She smirks "You'll think of something."

He scoffs "No way am I going to seduce her, or some fucked up thing like that if that's the case then I'm gone."

She smiles "Don't worry, I won't take jobs like that if she won't budge then try and trade ask her if there's something she wants."

He sighs "And what if she wants something perverted."

She raises an eyebrow "Then walk away."

He nods "Fine when do I go."

She smirks "As soon as possible."

He nods "Fine."

She passes him a card and an envelope "In case you need to contact me in the envelope is money for the trip and money for the book."

He nods "How much money are we talking about here."

She grins "500,000 yen the client pays well."

He looks shocked "500,000 yen seriously for a book."

She smirks "Yea It happens sometimes people pay big money for stuff likes Books."

He nods "I'll see you later then."

He leaves the shop "What a joke, Still, I guess I get a trip to Tokyo, for free." He walks to the train station and pays for a Ticket to Tokyo. As he's waiting he hears his name being called so he looks behind him and sees Tatsuki and Orihime approaching him.

He sighs __What do they want__ Tatsuki smirks "Where you going, and what's the folder about."

Ichigo sighs "I'm working."

Orihime looks stunned "You have a job Kurosaki-Kun."

He nods "Yea."

Tatsuki nods "So what's the folder about."

He sighs "I'm busy Tatsuki."

She sighs "The trains not here so what's the deal, everyone's worried about you."

He sighs "I'm going to Tokyo."

Orihime nods "Why Kurosaki-Kun."

He sighs "I Have to buy a book for a client."

Tatsuki seems confused "Who do you work for."

He sighs "Ikumi Unagiya, she runs the odd jobs shop."

Orihime nods "I know the place."

Tatsuki smirks "So, how much you got to bargain with."

He smirks "500,000 yen."

Tatsuki's stunned "Wow, so much money."

He nods "Yea just hope she agrees."

Orihime seems confused "Why wouldn't she agree for that much money."

He shrugs "The book's a limited edition book could be sentimental to her it's the only copy in Japan apparently."

Orihime nods "What if she says no."

Tatsuki smirks "Sleep with her it could work."

Orihime looks at Tatsuki "Tatsuki-Chan."

Ichigo just glares at her "Your real funny."

Tatsuki sighs "Sorry, so what did your boss suggest."

He sighs "A trade, get her something she might want then we trade."

Orihime sighs "But, what if she asks for your services."

Ichigo sighs "I asked Ikumi that same question she said she doesn't approve of such actions she said walk away which I fully intend to do if she asks that."

Tatsuki nods "Wise words, so I've heard of this Ikumi, she doesn't take any shit she's a hard worker, a kid from the dojo says she's a slave driver but she's a good boss well before she fired him for always turning up late but he's a lazy bastard anyway so no surprises there."

He nods "OK, think I can handle her working under Yoruichi this won't be that hard." Just then the train arrives. Ichigo nods "I'll catch you later" He doesn't wait for a reply he just gets on the train.

Tatsuki and Orihime watch him go then walk off. He opens up the folder and looks at the book in the folder he sighs "I seriously hope she agrees to the money."

He arrives in Tokyo a few hours later, the address for her house is in the folder.

He walks there as it's not that far and the walk can clear his head he finally stops outside the house if you could call it a house it's more like a damn castle.

He knocks on the front door and a woman opens the door Ichigo smiles "Hello, Miss. Nagato, my names Ichigo Kurosaki, I work for Mrs. Ikumi Unagiya."

The women nods she's In her 50's but she's still attractive long black hair most have been a bombshell years ago well she still is he guesses.

She steps away from the door "Come in Mr. Kurosaki." He steps inside and she leads him into a living room she sits down "Take a seat Mr. Kurosaki."

He sits down she smiles "Would you like some tea." He inwardly sighs It would be rude to say no and get down to business but in a way, he'd rather not be here all day it's already 8 pm.

He nods "That would be nice Miss. Nagato."

She smiles and heads to the kitchen a short while later she comes back and pours out two cups one for the both of them she passes one to Ichigo and then she sits back. She nods "I take it this is about the book."

He nods "Yes, that would be correct, Miss. Nagato."

She nods "Let's drink the tea then we will discuss the situation." He nods and they drink she asks him about school and what he has planned when he graduates but he tells her he really doesn't know, She tells him about her life he feigns interest if he's honest her life if rather boring but he has to admit she's done alright for herself.

After the tea, she nods "So let's get down to business, I do not want to give up this book."

He nods "Our client is willing to pay for the book."

She nods "I see, and how much is this client, willing to pay for it"

Ichigo pulls out the envelope "500,000 yen."

She nods "Wow, the client, really wants this book."

He nods "I do not know the client it could be a man or women."

She nods "I see, although the offer is well amazing I have no need for money I am rich enough as it is."

He nods "I have been asked to compromise, is there anything that you want, that I could get for you, I can use this money to get it for you."

She smiles "And what if what I want isn't an object but instead a service."

He looks at her and gulps "I am sorry, to say but if your asking for my services I will have to decline, my boss doesn't allow for that type of thing and neither do I."

She smiles "Well that is a shame, a young handsome man like yourself would be quite a catch."

Ichigo rolls his eyes luckily she's turned away he looks at her his earlier estimation of her is changing what does she think he'll do sleep with her dream on yes she's attractive but that's it, there are several hotter women then Miss. Nagato. like Yoruichi, Rangiku, Rukia, Captain Unohana, damn, even Soifon's, more attractive than this women.

Then there are his friends Tatsuki, and Orihime, both beautiful women then there's his new boss she's more attractive also, besides he's just not wanting a relationship and he'd never sell himself not for any amount of money.

He sighs "Surely there is something you want that's not what you were suggesting earlier"

She smiles "I'm sorry if I came off that way I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

He nods "Well, unfortunately, you did."

She smiles "Well then I apologize, now that I think about it there is something I want, I collect vases there is one such Vase I want, unfortunately this vase is at a museum I've asked them about acquiring it but they wouldn't budge."

Ichigo raises his eyebrow "You want me to get the Vase for you."

She nods "Yes, unfortunately, the Museum is now closed for the day."

He mumbles __Typical__ She smiles "I have plenty of room, your welcome to stay here, the deal will be done by lunch time tomorrow I can also supply you with the location of the Museum."

Ichigo smiles "That is a gracious offer, I will have to speak to my boss."

She nods "By all means."

He nods and leaves the room and opens the front door and pulls out his mobile and dials Ikumi, the phone's answered but he's surprised a kid answers "This is the Unagiya residence can I help you."

Ichigo nods "This is Ichigo, I work for Ikumi Unagiya, is she there."

The kid sighs "You work for my mom."

Ichigo nods "I do, so is she there."

The kid replies "Yea hold on." Kaoru leaves the phone "Mum there's an Ichigo on the phone he says he works for you."

Ikumi takes the phone "Ichigo, what's up, did you get the book already."

Ichigo sighs "Not yet, she wouldn't take the deal apparently she's rich as fuck and going by the house, I mean castle, she lives in I'd have to agree with her."

Ikumi nods "I see, so did you try and trade."

He sighs "I asked her what she would want, and by how she spoke it sounded like she wanted my services."

Ikumi nods "I expect you turned her down."

He groans "What kind of an idiot do you take me for, of course, I did."

She smiles "Good, so does she want something."

He nods "Yea, she collects Vases, there is one in a museum she tried buying it, but they wouldn't budge could I use the money to obtain it."

She nods "Yes, OK use all of it if you have to but haggle first, now I'm sensing a but here."

He nods "Yea, the museum's closed she said I can get it tomorrow but she's invited me to stay at the house, I'd rather not, I don't trust her, to not try something."

She nods "So what are you going to do."

He sighs "I guess get a hotel room I have money."

She nods "In the envelope is 500,000 but there is also another 50,000 for expenses don't use it all."

He nods "Oh, OK, I'll inform you when I get the book."

She nods "OK sounds good."

He nods "Never knew you had a kid."

She nods "You never asked is that a problem."

He sighs "Not at all, I'll call you tomorrow have to call home." She nods and hangs up.

He heads back inside informs Miss. Nagato that he won't be staying and will be back with the vase tomorrow."

She nods and wishes him a good night after passing him a piece of paper with the museum's address on it.

He leaves the house/castle and dials home he tells his dad where he is and about his new job and that he'll be back tomorrow." His dad tells him about a nice but cheap hotel and where it is, then hangs up. Ichigo gets to the hotel a short time later pays for a room then just goes to bed.

The next day he gets up and heads to the Museum easily enough thanks to gaining its Location from Miss. Nagato, he enters the Museum and asks to speak to the boss.

The Boss comes to meet Ichigo and then escorts him into his office and takes a seat behind his desk and Ichigo takes a seat the boss then speaks "So what can I do for you Mr.

Ichigo nods "Mr. Kurosaki and why I'm here is about Miss. Nagato."

The boss nods "Oh her, you work for her."

Ichigo shakes his head "No, I don't work for her, but she is the reason I'm here she has something my client wants she wants a vase to trade for the said item, she said the Vase she wants is located here and that she has tried to buy it before."

The boss nods "Yes that is correct but the Vase is not for sale I made this clear to her."

Ichigo nods "Not even for 100,000 yen."

The bosses eyes go wide in shock "She will pay that much."

Ichigo sighs "No, my client will pay you, I get what I want and she gets what she wants so do we have a deal."

The boss nods "Unfortunately, 100,000, Is to low I cannot accept."

Ichigo nods "How about 200,000."

The boss smiles "Another worthy offer but I must decline the Vase is a masterpiece."

Ichigo grins "How about 300,000." When the boss shakes his head Ichigo Inwardly sighs _Should I just got for the 500,000_ "OK, My final offer is 500,000."

The boss smiles "Your client must really want that book OK, 500,000 we have a deal, Miss. Nagato after I told her The Vase Is not for Sale she never asked about what it would take let's shake on it, you're a good haggler for someone so young."

Ichigo nods and shakes his hand he passes him the envelope he's already taken out the 50,000 extra earlier the man counts the money and smiles "I will have the vase wrapped up for you."

Ichigo nods "Very well." 45 minutes later Ichigo arrives back at Miss Nagato's house. She allows him to come in with the box he's carrying. He places the box on the table where they sat earlier then he opens the box and pulls out the vase "Your vase."

She smiles "Did it take the whole 500,000"

Ichigo nods "Yes, it did but the price wasn't an option, now do you have the Book." She smiles and passes him a small box. He opens the box examines the book then covers it up "Our business is done, goodbye Miss. Nagato enjoy, your Vase."

She nods "Goodbye Mr. Kurosaki have a safe trip home."

He heads to the train station and gets a train ticket. Whilst on the train he calls Ikumi telling her he has the book and will be back within the next few hours. He calls his dad and tells him he'll be back home in a few hours.

Two hours later he arrives at Karakura train station, he's tired even though he only got up five hours ago walking around is tiring.

20 minutes later he arrives back at the shop with the box with the book in it. He places the box on the counter and sits on the couch "This is what you usually do."

Ikumi nods "Yes so enjoy your trip the rest of the expense are yours if you have any left."

He nods "Well I'm tired I'll be heading home I could use a shower."

She nods "Feel free to use ours."

He looks at her "Nah, I'd better get home what time do you want me in tomorrow."

She nods "Say 14:00, I'll give you your wages end of the week."

He nods "Catch you later."

She nods then notes him rubbing his back she's noticed he's done it several times since he arrived "You OK, you look like your in pain?"

He sighs "My backs a bit stiff the train seats blows."

She nods "Sit on the floor."

He looks at her "Why."

She sighs "Just do it." He sighs but does it she sits where he was sitting and then she puts her hands on his shoulders and starts giving him a massage.

He groans "Bloody hell that feels good."

She actually joins him on the floor but continues with the massage "You're so tense." He just nods and she keeps going. He just nods and she keeps going.

She has no idea why she's doing this she's never gotten close to an employee before and never laid hands on them what is it about Ichigo that's making her do this. There's obvious attraction to him from her end, but, why he's half her age.

She can tell he works out she can feel the muscles on him he's also strong is that why she's attracted to Ichigo, Maybe it's just that it's been so long since she last had someone. Her heads telling her to stop her hearts saying make a move.

This time her head wins out and she stops, and he stands up "Wow, I needed that Ikumi, I'll see you tomorrow what jobs have we got for tomorrow?"

She nods "What."

He sighs "I asked what we have job wise for tomorrow."

She smirks "You'll find out tomorrow." He nods and leaves the shop. She sighs "Calm down, girl he wouldn't be interested in you, your so much older than him."

If only she knew that a 200-year-old Yoruichi, also likes to flirt with Ichigo and may or may not like Ichigo, now that's a big age difference. She grins "Tomorrow will be hard work digging up a garden a real dirty and sweaty job." She grins "Maybe he'll go topless that would be a nice sight."


	3. Urges And Taking The Plunge

**Changes Part 3 Urges And Taking The Plunge**

 **Summary: Ichigo and Ikumi have been working together now for a few weeks but unknown to Ichigo, Ikumi has started to gain feelings for the dense Ichigo but it's not one sided he's growing feelings for her but as he's never dated before he doesn't know how to express his feelings.**

 **Notes does contain a lemon so read or don't doesn't matter to me**

 **Kido's/Inner Hollow**

 _Inner Thoughts_

Ichigo's now been working for Ikumi for over two weeks the first job was a total joke, after that job though it became normal easy jobs he's really not a business man.

Ichigo had one other lame job surprisingly this one was for an old school pupil not really Ichigo's friends really but Chizuru found out about Ichigo's job and hired Ikumi to get a signed autograph of one of her favorite bands.

He expected it to be some lame girly band but he was surprised it wasn't still. Still, it wasn't his type of band, he reluctantly paid another, Keigo's sister to get it, he paid for her ticket so she wasn't bothered. He never told Ikumi, not that she asked just as long as he got what she wanted.

After a few days of working for Ikumi he started to see her differently, yes, she's older than him and has a kid but she's also attractive she's cocky and has a temper just like himself, they have a nice time sometimes, she's told him about her times at college, and about her kid and some of the insane jobs she's had to do.

Several guys have approached her asking for her services they all realized that was a mistake and ended up in the hospital.

Ichigo met her son Kaoru, who didn't really take to Ichigo, thinking he only wanted to sleep with his mom. This made Ichigo, blush, but told him he didn't see his mom that way and at the time he didn't. What he didn't know was Ikumi, heard that and she did like him, to be honest, she gained feelings for Ichigo, the moment she laid eyes on Ichigo.

It was actually after that conversation with Kaoru that he did start to see her differently, although he's known as a prude he can admit a beautiful women when he sees one, and Ikumi is a beautiful woman.

A week later when Ichigo's at a club with Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chad well Chad was performing with his band whilst he was there Ikumi came in with a client and damn she was hot.

She wore a black dress it was backless and the dress showed off her legs and he could admit she has great legs. When Ikumi saw Ichigo she was surprised and aroused he had black pants on and a black shirt with a few buttons undone and damn she so wanted to rip that shirt open but a client had paid for her services.

Usually, she hates doing this she told him nothing would happen sexually but flirting was allowed she was also paid 250,000 just to show him around.

During the night Ichigo saw the guy putting his hands on her and it really annoyed him cringing every time he touched her ass and back. Although he hated seeing it a client paid her he can't do much about it not that he couldn't be pissed.

Ichigo tried to ignore what was going on and focus on the music, Although he resented Orihime, Uryu, and Chad,. Chad was also his best friend and they were like brothers so after a week of working for Ikumi they made up.

For a few hours Ichigo ignored the client being all over Ikumi, but could he really ignore it maybe he had a slight crush on her but that's all it was. It came to an end when he came out of the restroom and happened to see the guy kissing her with her back to the wall.

He watched her for a minute just before he turned away the guy started kissing her neck and Ikumi, met his eyes it was the look that she gave him that caused him to leave there was no emotion at all from her, her face was blank.

Ichigo then told Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chad he was leaving, that he wasn't feeling that well he didn't even wait for their reply.

The guy had gone to get drinks and Ikumi, saw Ichigo, she started to walk over to him but he left before she got a chance. He didn't come to work for two days after what happened.

The reason why Ichigo, didn't go to work for two days was that he was to wound up, he ended up sparing with Tatsuki, he went too far and ended up hurting her shoulder, she knew he didn't mean it, though it was kind of her fault.

She kept on pushing him, she wanted him to tell her what was bugging him, and he just snapped, The Injury wasn't that bad Isshin, was able to patch her up but she wasn't able to train for a few days.

Ikumi knew that he was hurt by what she did with the client she hated it as much as Ichigo did she's not an escort or anything but when a big client pays her she reluctantly does as she's told, and for 250,000 yen she'll do what she has to even if she hates it.

Nothing happened after Ichigo, left, the guy tried to demand more than he was allowed and she turned him down, she might do some things but she has rules that she will not break.

The look on Ichigo's face was one of pain, she heard what he said to her son so it was strange and confusing why he looked so shocked and disgusted.

He never turned up for work the day after she rang him, but he never answered his phone. She wanted to talk to him but he never came in the same thing happened the day later she tried ringing again but he either turned his phone off or something else entirely. He needed to come into work though, She just hoped he'd speak to her.

Ichigo turned up for work a day after injuring Tatsuki he apologized to her and she forgave him even though it was her fault she got hurt and not his.

When he arrived he sat down on the couch but didn't say a work. She looks up "Finally showed up then." He doesn't even acknowledge her. She sighs "So you're not speaking to me now."

He just rolls his eyes. She sighs "Come on Ichigo I didn't want to do that either it doesn't happen often, it's just a job."

He looks at her "So all that BS, you told me, about not doing sexual stuff was all BS was it. Your nothing but a call girl or something your so hypercritical you tell me to not do something and yet you do it yourself."

She sighs "I am not a call girl or anything like that, I'm paid to buy a client drinks to give him a good time, I hate these jobs and it never has and never will lead to sex I have rules that I won't break not for a client I choose who I sleep with."

He stands up "So why fucking do them then, you know what I don't really care I Quit, I'm not working here anymore, your kid must be so proud of his mom."

He starts walking to the door but before he gets there he's spun around and as he turns around he's slapped in the face by Ikumi, "You son of a bitch you have no right to say such things about my boy I love my kid."

He nods "Yet you don't tell him, you whore yourself out I bet."

She takes a step back in shock "I don't do that, kissing and touching that is all and even then I hate it."

He smirks "Whatever, it doesn't change a thing, you still do it, I really thought you might have been different, I guess you ain't. You flaunt your beauty to get what you want men are just putty in your hands tell me I'm wrong."

She looks down at the ground "I'm not like that, I told you."

He nods "Yes, kissing and touching it doesn't matter I'm out of here find someone else to work for you."

He walks to the door then stops "Is that why your former employees quit trying to hire them out."

She looks up "I'd never do a thing like that you don't know me."

He turns round "Yea, your right I don't really know you do I."

She shakes her head "I'm not the only hypercritical one, now am I."

He rolls his eyes "What you going to blame me, now are you."

She raises an eyebrow "You told Kaoru you told him you didn't see me in a romantic way what now you suddenly do."

He looks at her "Wait, you heard us, what did you want me to tell him, I told him the truth at the time of him asking I didn't see you that way."

She nods "And now you do, what changed."

He sighs "Like it matters."

She steps forward "It does to me, tell me."

He sighs "Fine, you're a beautiful woman, your strong, athletic, you don't take no shit from anyone, and I admire that, I just don't like seeing you do that sort of shit your better than that."

She sighs "I don't like it Ichigo, I told you that, nothing happened after you left he tried to get me to do something, when I said no he kept on drinking then passed out I'd never go that far, I'm not that type of person, guys flirt with me all the time, why do you care it's not as if you have feelings for me."

He looks away from her and she's shocked "Wait you do." __I can't believe it he has feelings for me his actions made sense now.__

He looks at her "What if I did."

She smiles "Then I'd have to tell you that I have feelings for you also."

He looks stunned "What."

She smiles "The moment I first saw you I gained a crush on you, I wanted to meet you again and when I did I was happy, then I heard what you said to my son and I didn't want to try anything and lose what we had, please don't go."

He looks at her "I don't know what you see in me."

She grins "You mean apart from having a great body, being totally gorgeous, having a totally badass attitude, and being a local celebrity."

He looks at her confused "Celebrity?"

She smirks "Yes, your Karakura High's bully ass kicker."

He grins "OK." She steps forward and he backs into the door "What are you.. before he can finish her lips clash against his.

He can't believe what's going on for the last two days he's been pissed at this women and one kiss and the anger is gone replaced by shock. She licks his lower lip as he opens his mouth she sticks her tongue in, he finally kisses her back. She smiles "I think we need to take this somewhere else, don't you."

He looks at her "Don't we have jobs."

She grins "I thought you quit."

He grins "I thought you told me not to go."

She nods "Jobs can wait, I have something or more importantly someone to do."

He looks at her "Wait, what are you saying and isn't Kaoru here."

She grins "No, he's actually staying at a friends for a few days well not exactly they went camping so it's just us two."

He nods "Did you plan this."

She grins "No, but I kind of hoped you'd come back before he got back, and I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

She takes his hand and pulls him to the front door flips the sign locks up then heads back into the main part of the house and past the living room until they get to her bedroom.

As soon as she gets in the room she closes the curtains then turns back to Ichigo and pushes him onto the bed and immediately grabs his face and kisses him again. They only stop kissing to break for air.

She looks at Ichigo "I'm sorry, you had to see what you saw, I hated it as much as you did, maybe more so, the guy gave me the creeps."

He nods "Let's not talk about that."

She nods "Good idea, now let's get that top off."

She with Ichigo's help pulls off his top and she's immediately gobsmacked "Bloody hell, how can someone like you have a body like this."

He looks at her __If only I could tell you__ He smiles "I work out."

She nods "You sure do, how are girls not all over you."

He sighs "Nobodies interested me, in that way."

She nods "Lucky for me then," she leans down and kisses him on the lips whilst her hands explore his chest. He groans her fingers are making him feel weird but he likes it. She stops kissing him and sits in his lap she grins then pulls her own top off followed shortly after by her bra. Ichigo stares at her breasts and he can feel a nosebleed coming on.

He's no stranger to big breasted women there's Orihime, not that he thinks of her as anything but a friend then there's Yoruichi, the women who tease him like crazy, appearing naked like though she does she have a nice pair of breasts he can't deny that.

Then there's Rangiku, the flirty lieutenant always trying to suffocate him using her breasts, then there's Nel, who pretty much does the same as Rangiku, there's probably a lot more If he's honest and now there's Ikumi, big breasts also.

She sees him staring and grins "You should really be looking up at me." She climbs off him and quickly discards her jeans, and panties, then pushes Ichigo down, and goes for his own Jeans pulling them down as quick as she can, quickly followed by his boxers.

She stops dead when she sees his member "Wow so big." She tosses his clothes on the floor then climbs back on the bed and straddles him again and lowers herself onto his big thick member. She groans "So big I hope I can get it all in me."

He puts his hand on her thighs and flips her so he's on top then he continues to insert his cock in her."

She grins "Much better, and don't worry I'm on the pill so we can go all night long if you want."

He looks at her "You, serious, this is my first time."

She grins "Then let's make it memorable."

She reaches up and puts both arms around his neck and brings his face down until their lips meet and they kiss.

He pulls out only to ram his cock back in her and she moans "Oh, that feels good don't stop."

She wraps her legs around his waist and curls her toes, she hasn't had sex in a while, she's had odd dates since Kaoru's, father left them, but nothing was serious, but, the moment she saw Ichigo, she knew she had to have him and now she is and she's not going to let him go without a fight.

She starts grinding against his thighs as he does the same to her "Faster go faster." He doesn't reply but she can feel him going faster she groans "Oh Ichigo this feels so good I wanted to rip your shirt off when I saw you at the club."

He kisses her "Same with you, with that dress you looked amazing."

She blushes "Thank you, shit I'm almost done Ichigo, inside of me Ichigo."

He nods and they continue thrusting against each other and he can feel it also he feels her wet pussy clamp around his cock as she climaxes followed a few seconds later by his own climax.

They ride out there highs for a few minutes, he's about to pull out but he notices he's still hard and she grins "Still hard let's change it up."

He pulls out of her and watches her as she goes on all fours he nods and shoves his cock back in and they go for round 2.

This time around he starts playing with her breasts whilst planting kisses on her neck she moans "OH, Ichigo, that feels so good, harder, harder."

He nods "OK. He starts thrusting harder, she can feel her pussy being stretched again as his 12-inch cock, pushes in and out of her, there was a slight pain at first but the pain went away and the pleasure took over.

What amazing pleasure it was, it's been too long that she last had so much fun, Ichigo's surely the youngest man she's been with, but also by far the hottest even Kaoru's father, paled in comparison to Ichigo, with his 12-inch cock his rock hard body.

He may be experienced but he's a quick learner, and she's impressed, He groans "Ikumi, I can't hold on."

She kisses him "Hold on baby I'm almost done also." He nods a minute later he grunts as he's done the same time she is.

They both ride out there high yet again, then he pulls out of her and lies on the bed all sweaty from what they just did, she's not much better. she climbs on top of him resting her head on his shoulder "That was amazing Ichigo."

He blushes "Same for you that was amazing I can't believe I've never done this before."

She grins "There's plenty more, but for now let's just lie here we'll need a shower soon."

He nods "OK, sounds like a plan, damn sex really takes it out you."

She grins "It sure does but remember we did it twice."

He nods "That's true."

They lie cuddled up for five minutes she can feel he's still not done so she smirks __He sure has a lot of stamina I'll give him that.__

She climbs off him "Come on let's take that shower."

He groans "OK" She grins and takes his hand and leads him into the bathroom. At first, they have a normal shower washing each other until his member brushes her womanhood for like the 10th time, and she realizes he's hard again.

She grins "Time for round 3." He nods "OK." He inserts his cock in her again and round 3 begins.


	4. Helping Family

**Changes Part 4 Helping Family**

 **A/N: This contains a few lemons so if you don't want to read them then don't read it's that simple. Plus a little brother-sister bonding.**

 **Kido's/Inner Hollow**

 _Inner Thoughts_

After the amazing day they had Ichigo heads off home, after the shower sex then lied down on her bed and they slept for a few hours, then when Ichigo saw the time he got dressed and headed home, but not before a quick make out session with his smoking hot boss, She gave him one last kiss before he left for home.

Ichigo smirks __Quite a day to think I was going to quit earlier__ He makes his way home he stops outside his house knowing that the minute he opens the door his insane dad will attack him, it really pisses him off.

He opens the front door and he immediately hears his dad "IICCHHIIGGOO" he launches himself at his son who just opens the door causing Isshin to fly outside he then slams the door and locks it, then he just smirks and heads to his room.

The moment he opens and closes and locks his door, a change comes over Ichigo he lies on the bed "I wonder how everyone is, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro and the others yeah, even stick up his ass Byakuya." He shakes his head "Fuck I really miss my old life, I miss the danger, the thrill." He smirks "Shit I'm sounding like that freak Zaraki."

He hears a knock on his door then it opens he looks up and sees Karin "Hey Ichigo."

He sits up "What is it, Karin."

She comes into the room "I need to tell you something."

He nods and pats the place beside him and she sits on his bed he looks at her "So what's up."

He looks at her "I see but you do know we're doing that right now, so what's this about."

He looks at her "I see, so what's this about."

Karin sighs "I know you lost your powers, but something's happened to me."

He looks at her worried "What do you mean."

She sighs "I see spirits, they won't leave me alone, before when you had powers I was hardly ever bothered, but since you lost them there always here, they drive me insane, I try and ignore them but they won't leave me alone."

Ichigo sighs "This is all my fault."

She looks at him "How is it your fault."

He sighs "Before I gained my powers I could also see spirits, I tried helping them, getting them flowers and stuff, but then when I gained my Soul Reaper powers my powers so immense I couldn't control my spiritual pressure, and through releasing my spiritual pressure Chad and Orihime gained their own powers, and it seems you did also."

She nods "Oh, you're forgetting Tatsuki, I was walking home one day from soccer practice, and I saw a hollow that's what you called them right and she noticed it also, then we saw you kill it."

He looks at her "Tatsuki, also I guess it's people who spend time with me."

She nods and he looks at her "So what about Yuzu."

She shakes her head, as far as I know, she doesn't see them but I can't be certain she's never said anything to me even if she could she doesn't know I can."

He nods "Tomorrow, I will take you to Hat and Clogs, and see if he can help you."

She nods "Thanks, Ichigo."

He ruffles her hair "What are big brothers for."

She grins "Being a pain in the ass" And runs out of the room. She pokes her head through "Oh dinners ready."

He grunts "Little brat, I'll be right down." He sighs "Tatsuki, and Karin that's a surprise Tatsuki's, never said anything." He shrugs then gets off his bed and heads downstairs.

The next day after breakfast Ichigo knocks on Karin's, door Yuzu, and their dad went shopping. Karin opens the door "Hey."

He nods "Hey. you ready to go."

She nods "Yea, are you not working today."

He nods "Yea, but not for several hours and this shouldn't take long."

She nods "OK." They leave the house and head to Urahara's Shouten.

When they get there Karin groans "Oh, it's him."

Ichigo looks at Karin "You know Jinta."

She groans "Unfortunately."

They keep on going until Jinta sees them "Hey, Carrot Top."

Ichigo grunts "Shut it squirt."

Karin nods "You know him too."

He smirks "Unfortunately."

She smirks, When they get to the door they see Ururu, Karin nods "I know her also."

Ichigo nods "You mean Ururu."

She nods "Yea."

He nods "OK."

Ururu looks up "Kurosaki-Kun, Karin-Chan."

Ichigo smiles "Hey Ururu, is Urahara here."

She nods "He's inside."

Ichigo nods "Come on, Karin."

They head inside and Urahara comes out of a room "Ah, Kurosaki-San, and Karin-Chan, what do I owe the pleasure, haven't seen you in a while, Kurosaki."

Ichigo rolls his eyes "We need to talk"

Urahara looks to both Ichigo, and Karin then nods "Follow me." They follow him into the room he just left and they sit down. Urahara smirks "I see the family resemblance, so what's this about."

Ichigo sighs "You know that I used to be able to see spirits."

Urahara nods "Yes."

Ichigo nods at Karin "She can see them now, seems my spiritual pressure awakened Karin's also it took a while, nothing drastic happened they only occasionally visited them."

"Whilst I had my powers spirits they stayed away, but since I lost my powers they come more frequently, and it's driving her insane, she also knows about my past she saw me fighting hollows."

Karin speaks "So can you help m,e there annoying."

Urahara nods "I think I can help you out, you said it only got worse when you lost you powers."

Ichigo nods "That's what Karin told me last night."

Urahara nods "I see, maybe your powers were suppressing hers, but with you losing them her senses grew so to speak."

Karin nods "So what can you do, I don't mind the odd one, but when I'm in school or playing football it's annoying."

Ichigo sighs "It was never that bad with me."

Urahara nods "Strange, but yes I can help, I can give you some charms, and stuff, charms for you to wear nothing too flashy but it should stop them from visiting you."

Karin nods "Thanks, Hat And Clogs."

Urahara smiles "You too are really alike."

He gets up and walks out of the room, Karin then follows him. Ichigo steps out of the room and waits for her until someone sneaks up behind him and puts their arms around his neck "How is Ichigo, my number one student."

Ichigo sighs "Get off me, Yoruichi."

She lets go and smirks and he blushes and looks away, "So I hear you got a job you work for that Unagiya women."

Ichigo blushes just thinking about her makes him blush, especially after what happened last night "Her names Ikumi, Yoruichi, and yes I work for her."

She grins "I saw you blushing, Ichi-Boo, do you have a soft spot for her, never knew you liked older women."

He smirks "She's still a lot younger than you."

She grins "You big tease, so you like them older do you, you're also smirking."

He looks confused "What's that looks for."

She grins "Did little Ichi-Boo loose his virginity to her."

He gulps "Shut up, Yoruichi."

She grins "You did, way to go, but you disappoint me after all the attention I gave you, I wanted to do that."

He scratches his head "Do what."

She **Shunpo's** in front of him grabs his shirt and plants a kiss on his lips "Why take you virginity of course."

He pulls away "Don't do thatm Yoruichi."

She grins "So, how was it."

He sighs "I'm not going to tell you."

She grins "So, you did do it."

He glares at her "What are you talking about." And then he gets it "Damn you, Yoruichi."

She grins "Don't be a stranger, OK." She walks away giving her ass a nice wiggle he sighs and turns around and smirks before walking to the front of the shop.

He sees Karin holding a bag "So how much do we owe you."

Urahara grins "On the house."

Ichigo raises an eyebrow "Let's go, Karin." She nods and they leave the shop and they head home he helps her put the charms around the house then he says goodbye and heads to work.

As soon as Ichigo steps inside the door he's dragged into the back room by Ikumi she locks the office door and kisses him on the lips. He wraps his arms around her waist and they start exploring each other mouths with their tongues before they start French kissing.

He notices she's wearing a skirt today and a short one at that he reaches under the skirt and starts brushing his hand over her pussy and she moans "Ichi." He slips a finger under her panties and brushes her clit she moans and the feeling before he sticks it into her pussy and she moans into his mouth.

He then pulls out and she seems disappointed until he turns her around and pulls down her panties and lifts up her skirt and then undoes his jeans and pulls out his cock before sticking it in her waiting pussy. She moans but she covers her mouth with her hand. Ichigo grunts as he pushes his way in "Your so tight but your amazing."

She grins "Faster Ichigo." He nods leaving kisses on her neck, as he starts pounding away on her now wet pussy. They continue thrusting away both enjoying themselves he grunts again as she keeps backing her ass into his crotch he then feels it as her pussy clamps around his cock and a before any of them can say it they both cum inside of each other.

They continue thrusting away for a few seconds before he pulls out of her. She pulls up her panties and straightens her skirt before turning around with a smirk on her face "Someone

horny."

He grins "You started it."

She grins and they come together again and start snogging again she moans "I've wanted this all day."

He grins "Me too."

They continue kissing until they hear a customer "Hello is anyone here." They both groan before they break apart and they head out Ikumi going first with Ichigo following.

It's an oldish man he smiles at Ikumi "I was wondering if you could help me."

Ikumi nods "It depends on the job, sir."

He nods " Of course, you do odd jobs, I believe."

She nods "Yes sir."

He nods "My dog went missing, I would like you to find it if you could I will pay handsomely of course."

Ikumi nods "And what type of dog is it, sir."

The man thinks "Well it's a big dog if that helps."

Ikumi raises and eyebrow "We need a bit more than that, what breed of dog is it, what color is the dog."

The man nods "It's the dog from the movies."

Ichigo sighs "Which movie sir, there have been plenty of different dogs in many movies over the years."

Ikumi sighs already getting fed up with this old man.

The man nods "It was a family film."

Ichigo and Ikumi look at each other both thinking _Is this seriously happening right now_.

Ichigo sighs "OK, so it's a big dog and a family movie Beethoven maybe."

The man nods "Yes, that's the one one of them dogs."

Ikumi silently mouths to Ichigo _Thanks We would be here all day if you weren't here_. Ikumi then turns to the old man "OK, you want us to find a St Bernard."

The man nods "Yes."

Ikumi nods "We can do that, tell me where you live so we can return your dog to you after we find some food of course."

The man nods "Return it to me, but my dogs dead Mrs, someone dug him up from my garden, and I want him back."

Ikumi looks at the man and sighs "Let me get this straight, your dead dog which you buried in your garden went missing, and you want us to find it, and return him to you."

The man nods "Yes."

Ichigo shakes his head and whispers "Don't you dare take this joke of a job"

Ikumi rubs her chin "Just how much money are we talking here."

Ichigo glares at her, Ikumi notices and has a blank face but inwardly she's enjoying Ichigo's torment but she won't take the job. The old man sigh "Well I'm not too rich but I can pay you 1000 Yen."

Ikumi raises an eyebrow __Is this old man for real__ She sighs "I'm sorry sir, but finding dead animals isn't what we do, if it was alive we would be happy to help you but with it being dead it would be rotten, I'm sorry but we can't take your job."

The old man nods "I see well it was worth a try good day you two."

He steps out of the shop and Ichigo sighs "What the fuck I thought you were going to take the job."

She grins "Oh Ichi, I wouldn't have done that to you, that was the weirdest request I've ever had, seriously a dead dog."

Ichigo nods "I know, we got interrupted for that."

She nods "I know, a shame well I think I'll close for lunch."

She puts the closed sign on the door and takes Ichigo's hand and leads him into the main house. She cooks them both some dinner then they sit on the couch and cuddle up together.

Ichigo smirks "So how longs our lunch."

She grins "Haven't decided yet."

He nods "I see."

She sits up and straddles his waist "Can you stay over tonight Kaoru's still away."

He nods "Sure I'll have to let Yuzu know she's my little sister she's the cook of the family she always worries when I'm not home."

Ikumi looks at him "What about your mom."

He looks down and she immediately knows something's wrong she lifts his face "What's wrong."

He sighs "My mom died when I was nine."

She sighs "I'm sorry."

He kisses her "It's OK, Yuzu's a better cook anyway."

Ikumi smirks "Well let's get back to work then, later on, call Yuzu, and tell her something."

He smirks "Like what, I'm staying at my girlfriend's who happens to be my boss."

She smirks "Probably not the best idea to mention your girlfriend's, wait I'm your girlfriend."

He shrugs "You could always be my fuck buddy, I think Keigo calls it."

She grins "You do know if you're my boyfriend we can't tell anyone including my son until you're at least old enough wait how old are you."

He grins 16."

She grins "So young, will diffidently have to wait at least two years then."

He nods "I guess so."

She kisses him and gets up "Let's get back to work."

He nods "So what have we got to do."

She smirks "We need to continue with that garden for the swimming pool."

He groans "Seriously."

She nods "Yep, let's go."

He sighs they head to the shop and Ichigo opens the door and looks out and smirks "Ikumi you better come here." She gets to the door and looks out outside it's pissing it down with rain and there's also thunder and lightning. Ichigo smirks "Not a good idea, in going out in that, feel free if you'd like."

She smirks "Nah, I'm good." She then gets an idea "I can think of something else to do just the two of us."

He raises his eyebrow and he smirks "I'm listening."

She takes his hand and leads his into the house and leads him into the bedroom. As soon as she gets in she closes the door and then pushes Ichigo onto the bed and starts taking off her clothes. Ichigo watches her until she's naked admiring her then he starts doing the same.

Ichigo lies back on the bed, and Ikumi crawls onto the bed and makes her way to Ichigo getting to his body she leans over him and kisses him on the lips.

Ichigo reaches up and places his hands on her waist and brings her down her perfect tits hitting his chest she then starts grinding against his crotch before she lowers herself onto his already hard cock and they start going at it.

Several hours later and at least six orgasms each Ikumi's lying on Ichigo's chest with his arms around her waist and stroking her back.

She sighs "You know when you saved me I was never more scared in my life, I thought he was going to cut off my finger."

He sighs "Well then I'm glad I turned up when I did, I'll never let anything happen to you."

She looks into his brown eyes and smiles "My hero." She then kisses him.

Ichigo seeing as the rain is still coming down heavily he rings home saying he's on a job and won't be home until tomorrow then he hangs up. Ikumi grins "So you lied to her." Ikumi grins "So you lied to her."

He smirks "Not really, my job is keeping me away, and right now my job is to lie in bed with you for the night."

She grins "So cheesy but as it's still pissing it down out there, it wouldn't be safe to travel out there."

He nods "No it wouldn't, and I wouldn't want to leave my girlfriend all alone, she might get scared of the thunder and lightning."

She straddles his waist and smirks "Oh, you're going to pay for that Ichigo Kurosaki."

He grins "I'm waiting."

She grins "Tomorrow, I'm tired"

He grins "Wuss".

She grabs hold of his bollocks and squeezes "What did you say."

He yelps "Nothing, Nothing at all."

She grins "Thought so." She lies beside him but half her body is over Ichigo. She's asleep in seconds he looks to the ceiling then looks at his girlfriend, he kisses her on the lips then closes his eyes within minutes he's also asleep.


End file.
